


Sacrifice

by KittyBandit



Series: RarePair Week 2019 [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Dragon AU, Dragon!Tyki, F/M, First Times, Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: To save her village, Miranda offered herself as a sacrifice to the dragon. She didn’t expect the dragon to save her.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> For RarePair Week 2019 Day 3 – The Hanged Man   
Prompts used: Sacrifice, Release 
> 
> Whoops! So this fic kinda took over my life for a long time. XD It's my longest fic for RarePair Week and I hope you all have the fortitude to get through it.

Miranda had heard tales that Joyd was immense.

Taller than a two-story house, longer than four. Scales hard as diamonds, blacker than the sky at night or the deepest ocean waters. Claws so sharp they could cut a man’s head clean off with the flick of a talon. Teeth so strong he could bite through the biggest steer or ox, leaving nothing behind but the animal’s pained cry on the wind.

He was to be feared, a dragon of strength and power that could destroy an entire regiment of the Queen’s royal guard with ease. No knight could slay him. No kingdom dared try. Of all the dragons across the land, Joyd struck terror into those who heard his name. Humans and Faefolk alike avoided him in kind, too cautious to dare cross his path.

And yet, Miranda was here—climbing his mountain to find him. She was a fool, but it was her foolish nature that had earned her the task in the first place.

Craggy rocks, dry grass, and twigs cut at her hands as she climbed, feet precariously balanced on unstable ground as she worked her way up a steeper incline than she’d faced earlier. The plants further up the mountain were sturdier, robust, and she’d already cut herself several times on thorns and rough foliage. Even the rocks were less forgiving. As the incline grew steeper, Miranda’s speed slowed to a trickle. She struggled up the sides of the mountain, trying to find a path or gentle rise. But as the trees grew sparser, her ability to climb dwindled.

It wasn’t until she pulled herself up over the last ledge and collapsed against the rocks did she dare to take a breath. She stared up at the sky, fading pinks and purples of the sunset streaking across the vastness above, and smiled. She was nearly there—and when she made it to Joyd’s lair, she would have finally found her purpose.

With her back aching and limbs limp like spoiled greens, Miranda sat up and looked around the ledge she’d reached. The rocks were more level than any other area she’d traversed over the day and a few trees stood tall in the chilled wind that whipped about the mountain’s peak. From what she could see, it looked as if she’d climbed over halfway up the mountain. Though she’d worked up sweat getting that far, she was already starting to cool down too fast at the higher altitude.

As she explored the oddly level area, she realized there was more to it than she’d seen at first glance. Trees grew denser as she attempted to find the next incline to climb and heavy rocks near the ledge gave way to softer earth below, with grass, hardy blue and purple mountain flowers, and a few thick bushes growing strong. She walked on unsteady feet, slowly making her way around a copse of trees, when she saw it—the entrance to a large cave.

Her heart thudded heavy in her chest, beating like a drum, and her throat grew dry as a bone. She had reached Joyd’s lair.

Miranda trembled as she stood a few feet away from the cave entrance, her tired arms curled around her midsection. She hugged herself tightly, struggling to force her voice to work. She needed to announce herself, to let the dragon know she was here—

To give herself to him.

Swallowing down her panic, she took another step towards the cave, fingers tightening in her tattered sleeves. “J—” she began, her voice but a whisper. Her teeth chattered, though she couldn’t tell if it was from fear or the cold wind whipping down off the mountain’s snowy peaks.

“J-Joyd,” she said louder, but her voice remained soft and weak. “I… I…”

A rumbling growl stole Miranda’s voice from her throat. She froze, consumed by fear as she heard the noise behind her and not from the cave like she’d expected. Too scared to turn around and face the dragon, she listened and felt the heat of his breath on the back of her head. Slowly, she realized the growling noise was actually…laughter?

“Strange to see an unarmed maiden at my door,” he said, his voice sonorous and heavy. “Visitors usually have a sword in hand, ready to plunge into my chest.”

Miranda closed her eyes and struggled to summon up the strength to speak, but having the beast behind her, looming with his massive form, sapped her determination.

When she didn’t speak, Joyd moved closer, his giant, clawed feet pressing into the ground next to her. The rocks cracked and crumbled as if they were no more than brittle, dry leaves underfoot. “Tell me, human. Why have you come to my home?”

Taking a shuddered breath, Miranda slowly turned—her hands still gripped tight in the fabric of her ripped and dirty dress, knuckles ghostly white. Inch by inch, Joyd’s massive form came into view. First his leg, then shoulder. Finally, as she fully turned and looked at him, her heart stopped in her chest.

Miranda had never seen a dragon before. She’d heard tales of how enormous the creatures were, but it did nothing to prepare her for seeing it up close. Joyd towered over her small frame, all scales and muscle and sharp bits that could tear her to ribbons in seconds flat. It didn’t help that he was right next to her, long neck craning down to stare into her petrified eyes.

Somehow, even with her feet cemented to the ground and her heart in her throat, she managed to speak. “I…I came from the village at the base of the mountain.” She stared up into the dragon’s golden eyes, trying to ignore the rows of sharp teeth gleaming past scaly lips. “I am—I am an… offering.”

Joyd tilted his head to the side as he continued to regard her with curiosity. It was odd to see a dragon perform such a human quirk. “An offering?”

Miranda nodded, still frozen. “Y-Yes. A s-sacrifice. To you.” She swallowed down the anxious lump in her throat and struggled to keep her knees from giving out. “My village has offered me for you to…eat.”

The dragon looked amused. “Oh?”

“In the hopes that you would leave the village in peace.” As she finished her explanation, her shoulders slumped slightly. She’d done her part, now all that was left was to die.

“Mmm,” Joyd rumbled, his thick talons flexing in the stone underfoot. “I see. And they made you climb all the way up here just to get eaten? Why didn’t you just run away?”

Miranda’s eyes widened, breath stilled in her chest. “I couldn’t. They’re counting on me.”

Joyd sighed and flicked his long tail behind him, knocking into one of the pine trees and shaking its limbs so violently that needles and cones spilled to the ground. Miranda fought to keep from bolting. She still had to complete her task. She couldn’t give up now.

“I’ve done nothing to your village and yet they sent you here? Insinuating that I would cause it harm by simply existing? Maybe I should burn it down for offending me.”

The threat hit too close to home and Miranda jumped forward without thinking, wrapping her arms around Joyd’s leg and holding tight. “Please, no!” she begged, closing her eyes and squeezing harder. She could barely get her arms around even the thinnest part of his leg. “I can’t fail them. I-I promised.”

Another sigh fell from Joyd’s lips, though less exasperated than the first. He looked down at Miranda as she clung to him. “These people send you here for your death and you want to protect them?”

“I…” Miranda pressed her cheek against his scales, eyes still closed. Her heart hadn’t stopped pounding in her chest, thumping harder and harder with each passing second. “I’ve never been useful. Not once. I ruin everything I touch. This was the one thing I could do—the one thing that would redeem me to everyone in the village. Please. _Please_.”

Joyd was silent as he looked down at the fragile human clinging to is leg. His giant, leathery wings flapped gently—but even that slight movement caused a gust of wind strong enough to weaken Miranda’s grasp. Her hair whipped about her face as she struggled to hold on.

“If you’re as useless as you say you are, why should I accept you?” Joyd asked, peering down at her. “Maybe I’ll find a tastier human down the mountain?”

“I’ll taste good—I promise,” Miranda pleaded again, still not opening her eyes.

The dragon hummed to himself, sitting back on his hind legs. Miranda squeaked as he plucked her from his leg with two claws and lifted her off the ground by the back of her ragged dress. She struggled to find something to grab onto, then was unceremoniously dropped into Joyd’s upturned palm. She looked up into his face again, scared and trembling.

He grinned, pointed teeth gleaming in the setting sun. “What is your name, human?”

She opened her mouth, fighting to get the words out. “M-Miranda. Miranda Lotto.”

“Miranda,” Joyd repeated her name, looking pleased with how it rolled off his tongue. “I’ll make you a deal. Stay here with me for one month. If by the end of that time I’ve found you suitable, I’ll eat you and leave your village in peace. If not, I’ll burn it down and kill everyone. Sound fair?”

How could she say no? She couldn’t go home a failure. The villagers would kill her regardless, thinking she’d chickened out and came skulking back. This was her only chance, the only way she could save her village and prove she wasn’t worthless. With a timid nod, Miranda steadied herself in Joyd’s palm. “Yes.”

“Mm, good.” Joyd smiled at her, his tone pleasant and soft. “Come, now. No maiden in my company wears a torn dress like that.” After setting her down gently and waiting to make sure she found her footing, Joyd entered his lair.

With nothing left to lose, Miranda followed after him.

xXxXxXx

Staying with a dragon was not what she’d anticipated, but to be fair, she’d expected to be dead by then.

Miranda had expected a damp cave, filled with dirt and spiders and salamanders and fungus. She’d expected a bare and cold hovel, cramped and uninviting. She’d expected it to be uncomfortable, to be her prison. But her expectations had deceived her.

The first thing she’d learned that night was that Joyd was not the dragon’s name—or at least, not what he called himself.

“The humans gave me that name,” he’d said in that deep, booming voice of his. “Probably because they thought it was scarier.”

“Then what is your real name, so that I may call you by it?” Miranda had asked, still all nerves and anxious energy.

The dragon smiled and it was not as menacing as she had once thought. “Tyki.”

From then on, she called the dragon Tyki.

The cave was clean, or at least as clean as a cave could be. Aside from a bit of tracked in dirt from outside, she couldn’t see any mold, fungus, or other uninviting aspects of cave dwelling. She didn’t find any spiders or bugs. The ceiling was high—high enough for Tyki to fit comfortably in the cave with room to spare. There were chests and cabinets filled with supplies, a sturdy table with chairs, and a cooking pit in the hearth near the entrance. Miranda wondered what a dragon had use for such human items, but didn’t dare ask too many questions for fear of angering him.

In the back of the cave, far enough that the light from the entrance barely touched it, was something Miranda had known she would find in the dragon’s lair—gold. The pile of gold spread out across the bedrock, covering the back of the cave like glistening waves of amber. Dragons couldn’t sleep on normal bedding. They had a tendency to light blankets on fire in their sleep. Fire breath was unpredictable even on the best days. Gold, however, was flame retardant and was the softest metal available. While it was too uncomfortable for a human, it made a fine bed for a dragon.

Miranda had prepared to sleep on the floor while she proved herself worthy of being a sacrifice. After all, why would a dragon treat a meal better than he had to? But much to her surprise, Tyki had supplied her with a bundle of thick, warm furs to sleep on—as well as a new dress that wasn’t in rags from her lengthy climb up the mountain. How the dragon had a dress, and in her approximate size no less, was another question she’d bit back asking, but she was thankful for it nonetheless.

The first week passed in a blur, but she found a rhythm in the tasks Tyki assigned her each day. At dawn, the dragon would leave the cave and didn’t return until nightfall. While he was away, Miranda got to work.

First, she stoked the fire in the hearth, keeping the embers warm and hot. She made breakfast with the supplies in the cabinets, usually oatmeal with a few blackberries from the bushes outside the cave. Once the dishes were cleaned, she swept the cave floor and dusted. With the ‘household’ chores completed, she headed outside.

Surprisingly, there were a myriad of plants to harvest around the cave that Miranda had not noticed upon first arrival. Besides the blackberry bushes, there were leeks, dandelions, lavender, and tubers growing wild in the scruffy forest around the cave. She took what she needed that day, or enough to dry and keep for later if something was turning too quickly. After foraging for whatever edible plants she could scrounge up, Miranda fetched buckets of water from a stream down the mountain. Fetching the water always took the longest and she needed multiple breaks after climbing with her full buckets. When the water supply had been replenished, Miranda moved on to preparations for dinner that night.

She made do with what she had. Most nights, stew or soup was on the menu—something easy enough to make with the dried vegetables and tack in the supply cabinet. But on the nights when Tyki returned early with fresh meat—beef or pheasant were Miranda’s favorites—she would roast the meat with tubers and leeks she’d found or any other vegetable she had on hand.

Late afternoons were slower than Miranda would’ve liked, but she found things to keep her busy. Mending and cleaning clothes, brewing medicinal teas, chopping wood for the fire. She kept her hands occupied, not daring to be idle for a moment. She needed to prove her worth. She needed Tyki to accept her sacrifice and protect her town. They were counting on her—failing wasn’t an option.

Still, she found it odd that the dragon only made her do chores that benefited herself. Tyki had no need for vegetables or berries, for mended clothes or a supply of water in the cave. He was as free as the wind and could go where he chose without fear or difficulty. If he was hungry, he could pick off one of the elk that roamed the mountainside. If he was thirsty, he could fly down to the stream and drink.

She’d never asked where he disappeared to during the day, though she assumed he was hunting—or possibly visiting other dragons. Miranda didn’t know and she was too nervous to ask. But as the first week passed by her and the second continued on much in the same fashion, that initial unease in the dragon’s presence waned. She couldn’t completely remove her fear when the hulking mass of muscle and sharp bits came close to her small body, but that fear began to shift into awe. How could she not be in awe of a creature so powerful, yet who treated her with kindness—something even her fellow villagers couldn’t manage?

That kindness made her wonder why Tyki was considered the monster and her fellow villagers were not.

xXxXxXx

** **

“Tell me, human,” Tyki asked one evening after returning to the cave with a sack full of supplies for the next few days. “Can you read?”

The question caught Miranda off guard as she sorted through the supplies. She looked up from her task, a bag of fresh apples in her hands. “Yes, of course. In my village, everyone is taught at a young age to read and write.” She watched Tyki turn his hulking body in the cave, rummaging near his bed of gold. The coins clinked and skittered across the cave floor as he continued his search.

When he turned around, he had a leather bound book between two claws. He offered it to her with a smile. “Would you read to me tonight? I haven’t been read to in some time.”

Miranda set the apples down and took the book from the dragon’s outstretched claws. She ran her hand over the hard leather, worn from time and constant handling. Her brown eyes fell on the title. “_The Princess and the Knight_?” she asked, looking back up to Tyki.

“Have you read it?” Tyki asked, folding his giant claws over each other and resting his head against them. He watched as she admired the book, golden eyes heavy lidded and focused on her every move.

“I haven’t.” She opened the cover and looked over the first few pages. “What’s it about?”

“It’s a love story.” Tyki closed his eyes as his body relaxed against the soft bed of gold. “A princess falls for a brave knight who is sworn to protect her, but the king forbids it.”

The smile fell from Miranda’s face as she looked down at the first page, fingers curling over the edge of the book. “It sounds sad.”

“It is,” Tyki replied, looking back to her with a lazy gaze. “But it has a happy ending.”

She moved closer, eyes still drawn to the first page of the old book. Tyki watched her as she shuffled across the stone floor. “I suppose that’s alright, then. If it has a happy ending, I mean.” A tiny smile graced her lips as she looked up at the dragon. “A little hardship is okay as long as things turn out well in the end.”

Tyki hummed in agreement. “So, will you read to me?”

“Yes,” Miranda replied, her small smile growing larger. She set the book next to his claw and grabbed an armful of the furs she slept on at night, dragging them closer to Tyki’s golden nest. As she settled in and grabbed the book, she glanced towards the cave entrance. “I might not be able to read long, though. The light is fading fast.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Tyki lifted one of his enormous claws and snapped two of his fingers together. The sounds resonated in the cave, louder than Miranda had expected, and within seconds a soft ball of white light appeared above their heads.

Miranda’s brown eyes widened. “A light spell?” she asked, a hint of awe and admiration in her voice. “I didn’t know dragons did magic.”

“All creatures can do magic,” Tyki replied, folding his arm back under his chin. “Knowing how to harness it is the trick. You could do magic, too.”

Miranda pulled the furs close to her as she sat next to Tyki, then opened book resting comfortably in her lap. “I don’t know,” she mumbled, mostly to herself. “Magic seems difficult and I’m not very good at anything.”

Tyki let out a huff at her self-deprecating words and curled himself closer to her little nest of furs and blankets. “You’ve stayed with me for nearly two weeks now and I have yet to see you perform a task poorly.”

Miranda blinked, surprised at the comment. “Oh.” She hadn’t realized it until the dragon had pointed it out, but she _had_ been less klutzy and accident prone since she’d began her stay with Tyki on top of the mountain. She’d been so focused on her tasks that she hadn’t given it much thought. Tyki had seemed happy with her presence and if all went to plan, he’d devour her by the end of the month and she would save her village. “I suppose you’re right.”

“I _am_ right,” Tyki said, leveling a smug gaze at her. “Now—will you cease speaking ill of yourself and read to me?”

Miranda ducked her head to hide a smile and pulled the book closer. The dragon might have been brusque and straightforward, but it was still nice to be wanted. “Of course.”

xXxXxXx

The storage cabinets in Tyki’s lair housed an assortment of items, some useful and some not. Miranda couldn’t make heads or tails of the eclectic collection, but it didn’t stop her from exploring it for useful items. 

In one drawer, she’d found a tea set. The beautifully crafted ceramic was painted with pink and purple flowers over the delicate surface, gold leaf on the trim. In another, she’d discovered pens and quills—an entire calligraphy set, untouched. She’d found cooking utensils, clothing, jewelry, books, paints, ribbons, herbs, salves, knives... The list went on and on. 

But the most interesting find, the one that piqued her interest, was the knitting supplies. 

Miranda had learned to knit as a child and it was the one skill she didn’t seem to blunder with her absolutely terrible coordination. She’d knit hats, mittens, scarves, sweaters, bags, blankets—there was nothing she couldn’t knit if given the time and the right supplies. 

In the cabinet, she’d unearthed a few knitting needles of various sizes and skeins of thickly spun wool, undyed. Excited for the chance to put her skills to the test, she pulled out everything she could find and set it on the small table near the hearth.

She'd already taken care of her chores for the day. What was the harm in working on a little knitting? Grabbing the fullest skein of the bunch, she tested the yarn, pulling it gently and checking the fibers in case moths or mice had gotten to it. From what she could see, it was still strong. Decision made, she grabbed a matching pair of needles and got to work. 

It'd been months since she'd picked up a set of needles to knit. Life had been busy, even grueling at times. And with her village deciding to sacrifice her to a dragon, well... fiber arts has slipped her mind. It hadn't taken priority. But now, she had time—at least until Tyki decided to eat her.

Knitting had a calming effect on Miranda. Once the yarn was cast on, she worked the rows back and forth, knitting and purling to create a simple pattern. Knit two, purl two, repeated until she finished the row, then repeated on the opposite side. The pointed end of the needles slipped in and out of each stitch, creating more loops, more fabric.

Time stopped when Miranda knit. Not literally, of course. She knew she didn't have such an amazing ability. But it felt like it—like the only thing in the world was her and her project. Her heartbeat slowed, her vision focused, and the tight, hot knot of anxiety buried deep in her chest slowly loosened. 

It wasn't until the sun began to set and she heard a familiar, booming voice that she realized how long she'd been knitting. 

"What's this?" Tyki asked, craning his long neck to look at Miranda's project. Curiosity rang in his voice, a pleasant tone that made Miranda blush in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry," she said, setting the needles down. "I found some yarn and thought I could knit something up."

"No need to be sorry," Tyki assured her, leaning in closer. She felt the heat from his breath on the back of her head. "I just had no idea you were so talented."

"I'm not," Miranda insisted, fussing with her skirt as she avoided the dragon's gaze. "It's just a little knitting."

"You're too hard on yourself." Tyki walked to the back of the cave, curling up on his bed of gold. After he settled in, as he did every night, his golden eyes landed back on Miranda. "Your knitting is no different than any other magic."

"You mean like your light spell?" She thought back on the night he'd shown her the spell, lighting the room with the snap of his fingers. "No, it's nothing like it. What you did was real magic."

Tyki tilted his head, looking more exasperated than a dragon had the right to look. "You take a piece of string and turn it into something else—how is it _not_ magic?"

He had her there.

Miranda gave a forlorn look at her knitting project, touching the scratchy wool. It was a simple scarf, half finished. She couldn’t see the magic in it like Tyki had said, but she saw the logic in his statement. “I suppose.” Her gaze turned back to the cabinet she’d found the yarn and other trinkets in, and a thought popped into her head. “Tyki? Why do you have all of this stuff? I’ve never seen you use it.”

An amused smile curled over Tyki’s lips, exposing his long, sharp teeth. “Tell me—what do you know about dragons, Miss Miranda?” 

Miranda looked to Tyki, carefully considering his question. “I’ve come to learn in the past few weeks of living here that I know nothing about dragons.”

Tyki laughed, loud and boisterous, falling against his golden bed and shaking with amusement. “Your honesty is refreshing.” He sighed, content, and continued with his original comment. “There are three truths for dragons. All dragons breathe fire. All dragons can fly. And all dragons hoard.” 

Miranda nodded. She’d learned the same thing from her elders. Though she’d never seen a dragon before meeting Tyki, tales of dragons were far reaching. Dragons could fly and breath fire, and their avarice was legendary. “Yes,” she answered, not sure where the conversation was leading. “I’ve heard that before.”

Looking towards the storage cabinets and chests, Tyki tilted his head and let out a wistful sigh. “These things were all my attempt at creating a hoard.”

The response wasn’t what Miranda had expected. She creased her eyebrows and followed his gaze, looking upon the mishmash of collected items. “But what about your gold? Isn’t that what you hoard? I thought every dragon hoarded gold.”

“No,” Tyki explained, one large clawed foot flexing over the bed of gold. “It’s a necessity. Some dragons might covet gold and jewels, much like any human would, but it’s not necessarily a hoard. A hoard is something a dragon cares about, something they are obsessed with. It can be anything.” 

“Anything?” She picked up the yarn she’d found again, more thoughtful this time. “So this yarn? This could be a dragon’s hoard?”

“Yes, anything at all. It could be books or teacups or candles or wheelbarrows even. Anything that the dragon decides is worth keeping.” Tyki folded his forearms and rested his chin against them, gold pieces shifting under his massive body. “These things I’ve collected? I was trying to find something to hoard. But nothing sparked my interest.”

Miranda’s lips twitched into a frown, soft and sad. She set the yarn down and looked to Tyki, melancholy etched into her features. “I’m sorry.”

Tyki chucked. “My dear human, what have you to be sorry about? None of it is your fault.”

“I know,” she started, twisting her fingers together. “It’s just... It sounds so sad.”

“Does it?” 

“Of course.” Miranda stood, walking towards Tyki. Her voice held only concern and sympathy. “With all of these things you’ve collected, you still haven’t found something you like. Something that brings you joy. I would be sad, too, if my life had no happiness in it.” 

Tyki regraded her stoically, his massive form so silent that she thought he might have stopped breathing for how quiet he was. His large golden eyes glowed more mesmerizing that Miranda had ever remembered them being before. She stared back, frozen—not in fear, but awe.

It wasn’t until he stretched out his long legs, shifting in the bed of gold and disturbing the coins, that the spell broke. She could breathe again, could feel her heart beating in her chest again.

“You’re awfully concerned with my wellbeing, considering you came up here to be eaten by me.”

Miranda swallowed, suddenly feeling small. She twisted her fingers into the folds of her skirt and avoided meeting his gaze once more. “Well…” she began, nervous and twitchy as she spoke, “You’ve been nicer to me in these few weeks than the people in the village ever have. That counts for something, right?”

Tyki blinked, a surprised look crossing his reptilian features, then laughed. The sound filled the cave and it filled Miranda’s heart with something that was most certainly not dread. “I suppose you’re right.”

xXxXxXx

Nights on the mountain were cold. Winds whipped down from snow-capped peaks. Even as the land below sat comfortably in mid-summer’s heat, the mountain air remained bitter once the sun set.

Miranda’s bed was nothing more than a pile of furs and blankets Tyki had given her on her first night. After the sun went down, she arranged the bedding and curled up on the pile near the hearth to ward away the chill in the air. Most nights, she slept through until morning, with embers left in the hearth to start the fire once again for breakfast. But on the rare occasion, the fire guttered out and left her in the cold.

She wished the fire hadn’t gone out that night.

Miranda shivered under the blankets, feeling the cold seep into her bones no matter how far down she curled away from the chilly air around her. Her toes and fingers were numb from it and though her teeth chattered from the cold, her skin was warm to the touch.

_A fever_, she realized in her dazed state. Not good. She let out a pitiful sigh as she tossed and turned in the furs, but no matter what she did, her body ached and shivered. Just as she was about to give in and muster up the strength to start the fire again, a familiar, deep voice broke the silence.

“Unable to sleep?” Tyki asked from his bed of gold. She heard his body shift on the coins, the quiet clinking of the metal against itself and the stone floor underneath, but he made no move towards her.

Miranda sat up, her head spinning as the blankets fell from her body and the cold hit her sweaty skin. “I-I’m sorry. I d-didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I’m a light sleeper,” Tyki assured her, yellow eyes glowing in the dark of the cave. “But you seem distressed.”

Struggling to stand, Miranda shivered against the cold air as she stumbled towards the woodpile. “I-I’m fine,” she stuttered, teeth chattering together. “The f-fire just went out.”

Tyki’s eyes never left her form, watching her with the gaze of a seasoned predator. But Miranda felt none of the fear or anxiety she’d once had for the dragon as he watched her, only a deep frustration with herself for letting the fire die and waking him. She stumbled towards the woodpile, dizzy and unsteady on her feet.

“Miranda?” Tyki asked again, the coins shifting under his enormous form as he moved closer. “You don’t seem fine.”

“I just—” she began, oddly out of breath. “—just need to get the fire started again.” She planted one hand against the stone wall to keep herself upright. Why was she so dizzy?

“Go back to bed. I’ll take care of the fire,” Tyki said as he moved in closer, reaching a large clawed hand out to pluck a few split logs from the pile and place them into the hearth.

Miranda didn’t move from the wall, knees weak as she silently begged her head to stop spinning. She was so warm, but couldn’t stop shivering, and though she wanted to do as Tyki had said and slip back under the blankets and furs, she couldn’t get herself to move.

“Miranda?” Tyki asked again after setting the logs down. Golden eyes narrowed and focused on her slumped figure against the wall. The urgency in his tone had doubled. “Miranda, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Y-Yes,” she insisted, taking a long and heavy breath. “I just… I just need the room to stop spinning.”

“Spinning?”

Gritting her chattering teeth against the tremors taking over her body, Miranda pushed away from the wall, intent on returning to her bed and sleeping off the fever. She only managed two steps before the sickness took over, her vision going black before she hit the floor.

The twittering of birds in the early morning caught Miranda’s attention before she opened her eyes. She sighed, a soft groan reverberating in her parched throat. Her skin felt clammy, nightclothes damp from sweating through her sickness. It was uncomfortable, but not enough to push her to open her eyes. She was too cozy otherwise to fuss over such a slight inconvenience.

Cozy and warm—though this wasn’t the same warmth that she’d felt last night. Last night had been a heat that felt unwelcoming, overbearing. This heat soothed the aches in her limbs and kept the chill off her skin. She shifted, hands clutching the furs tucked in tight around her body as her mind slowly dragged itself awake. And with consciousness coming back to her like the first gentle sip of perfectly warmed tea in the morning, she began to realize things weren’t…right.

She felt a pressure at her back, heavy and warm. And when she moved, the weight against her did not give. Her nose twitched in irritation, especially when she realized her arm had gone numb from sleeping in a weird position. Twisting, she managed to lay on her back and slowly opened her eyes to stare up at the stone ceiling of the cave. Pins and needles prickled along her skin as the blood flowed back into her numb limb and as she tried to regain her bearings, a voice whispered in her ear—too close for comfort.

“Are you feeling better?”

Miranda’s eyes snapped open, bloodshot and wide as the moon. She let out an undignified screech and scrambled out of the bed, away from the stranger. But before she could untangle her legs from the blankets, a strong hand grasped her arm and pulled her back. Panic welled up in her chest and confusion rattled in her head. “Let go of me! Let go!”

“Miranda, _calm down_.”

The words meant nothing. She struggled more, twisting her wrists and struggling harder. “Let me go or the dragon will eat you!” she warned again.

“Mira—” Before the stranger could finish his placations, Miranda yanked her wrist free and punched him right in the jaw.

The first thing Miranda felt was pride at how hard she’d hit him. The second thing she felt was the split skin on her knuckles. “Ow! Damn it!” She cursed to herself, holding her hand to her chest and wincing as pain radiated down to her elbow. _That hurt!_

Chuckling, the stranger sat up and rubbed his jaw. “You’re more dangerous than you look,” he said, giving her a smile. “And here I thought you’d still be sick this morning.”

Miranda blinked, more confused than ever. She looked at the stranger, actually taking in his features for the first time. His skin was a deep tan, dark and smooth. Long black curls spilled past his shoulders, hair tied back in a loose ponytail with a leather thong. And his eyes… that golden color was so familiar…

“Who are you?” she asked, chewing on the inside of her lip as she cradled her injured hand.

The stranger laughed, shaking his head in amusement. “Miranda. It’s me. _Tyki_.”

“_What?!_” Miranda’s brain ceased functioning in that moment, her eyes not believing what they saw. “But you’re—you—”

“Yes?” Tyki asked, unable to wipe the grin from his face.

“You’re _human_?” she spit out, her voice squeaking at the end of her sentence as she continued to look him over like a blind man seeing for the first time. How did he look like _this_? And why was he so… handsome?

_Oh, Gods_. She shook that thought from her mind as quickly as it came.

“No, I’m still a dragon,” Tyki assured her, taking her injured hand into his. He peered down at it with concern. “This is just magic.”

“But…why?”

“Do you recall last night? How you fainted?”

“Fainted?” Miranda struggled to recall the events of last night, her thoughts all a jumble. But when she focused, she remembered feeling hot and cold at the same time and fumbling towards the woodpile to stoke the fire again. After that, everything went dark. “Yes, I do—vaguely. I think I had a fever last night.”

“You did.” Tyki gently ran his thumb over her knuckles, pausing when she inhaled sharply at the touch. “I rekindled the hearth, but you were still shivering. And the best way to warm someone up is by sharing body heat.”

Miranda flushed at the mention of body heat. “_Ah_…I see.”

“I couldn’t share heat in my true form. Dragons are not exactly cuddly creatures.” His lips quirked up in a smirk and he focused his gaze to Miranda’s face. “So, I shifted. All dragons have the ability to shift into human form. It’s convenient at times.”

“I-I imagine.” He still had hold of her hand and Miranda could not muster an excuse to pull away.

“I’m sorry, though. I seemed to have startled you.” Tyki rubbed his jaw again and Miranda saw the hint of scruff on his chin. “But you sure do pack a mean punch.”

Realization hit her like a sack of potatoes to the gut. She hit him—she hit Tyki. _She hit a dragon._ What had she been thinking?! Her spine went rigid as her face crumpled into panic. “Oh, Gods. I’m so sorry, Tyki. I didn’t know it was you. I’m so, so sorry!”

“Calm down. I’m fine. I can’t exactly blame you for your reaction.” He returned his gaze to Miranda’s busted knuckles. “Besides, I’m more worried about this.”

“It’s fine,” Miranda insisted, trying to pull her hand away. She was so embarrassed. How could she do such a thing? Not only had she inconvenienced Tyki by making him sleep next to her all night, but she punched him for it as well.

“That’s what you said last night and look where that got you.” He checked her injury again before letting go of her hand and crawling out of the bedding. “Stay there. I’ll wrap it.”

“Really, I’m alright,” Miranda insisted, pulling the furs closer to her chest. Anxiety crept along her insides like ants with every nice thing Tyki did for her. It wasn’t his job to take care of her and it made her feel like a burden. “I can tend to it myself.”

“One-handed?” Tyki asked, not bothering to look back at her as he rummaged through the supply cabinet. “I don’t think so.”

Miranda sighed, looking down at her hand. The knuckle on her middle finger had split open and a lovely bruise was already forming over her pale skin. She still couldn’t believe she’d hit him, and so hard... Perhaps Tyki was right—she needed someone to help her wrap it and he was the only choice. Her gaze shifted back to Tyki as he sat down in the pile of blankets and furs. He took her hand and carefully cleaned the wound. 

She couldn’t believe how gentle his touch was. Weren’t dragons supposed to be brutes? Too strong for their own good? But then again, she’d been living in Tyki’s presence long enough to know that not everything was as it seemed and the stories she’d heard since she was a girl held little truth to them. 

The villagers had sent her up here to be eaten, a sacrifice to save them. But in her eyes, there was nothing to be saved from.

Tyki finished wrapping her hand, the bandages loose enough to give her mobility and not cut off her circulation. “There. Now, please be more careful the next time you punch me.” 

Miranda paled at the comment. “I-I won’t punch you! Never again, I promise!” 

Laughing, Tyki hushed her again. “I’m teasing you, Miranda. Calm down.” He ruffled her hair and shook his head, used to her overly apologetic nature by now. “But please refrain from getting sick again. You gave me quite a scare.” 

Pouting her lips, Miranda nodded. “Yes, sorry. I’ll try my best.” 

He gave her a look, long and thoughtful, before turning his back to her and flopping down into the blankets. “Let’s go back to sleep. It’s too early to get up. Besides, you should get more rest. Don’t want that fever coming back, right?” 

“Ah... Okay.” Miranda slowly slipped back under the blankets. The mountain air was still bitter cold in the early morning hours, but the bedding was toasty warm. She likely had Tyki to thank for that, considering how high his temperature ran. It was a bit awkward, knowingly sharing her bed with a dragon, but she couldn’t bring herself to complain, not when Tyki was so warm. And cozy. And... comforting. 

_When? _When had her thoughts shifted from being a sacrifice for a dragon to being under his protection?

Before she could discern an answer, she fell asleep, one hand curled carefully against Tyki’s broad back.

xXxXxXx

One month. It had been one month since Miranda had climbed the mountain and asked the dragon Joyd to eat her in return for leaving her village alone. And in that month, Miranda’s world had been turned on its head.

The dragon—Tyki, as he wished to be called—was less monstrous than she’d been led to believe by the other villagers. Instead of a bloodthirsty beast who had nothing but destruction and carnage on his mind, she’d found him to be an aloof creature—one who’d rather loaf about in bed and be read to than terrorize a village.

Tyki brought her things—food, clothes, supplies. He enjoyed her company, which was more than she could say for the villagers who had been ecstatic at the thought of her untimely death by dragon. He took care of her, watching over her when she was sick and bandaging her wounds. And he had, on more than one occasion, commented on her competence in various tasks. It was the last bit that had honest and truly stolen her heart.

No one—not her family, her scant few friends, or anyone else in the village—ever believed in her. Not once. Not ever. But Tyki did.

Too bad he was going to eat her soon.

Well, at least that’s what she’d been waiting for. It had been a month—perhaps a month plus a few days. She hadn’t been counting the exact days for the last few weeks, but she was certain the time had come. Tyki needed to judge her worthy enough to save her village and become his next meal, or reject her and destroy it.

As usual, Tyki had disappeared not long after sunrise, leaving Miranda to her own devices. She did her chores—cooking, cleaning, and gathering food for that night’s meal. Though, she wondered if she would be alive to eat it…

Shaking her head, she continued to sweep the front of the cave—as if sweeping harder would clear her mind of such thoughts. It was an inevitable end, but one she didn’t need to dwell on. She deserved to enjoy her last few days of life.

Setting the broom in its place next to the cave entrance, she looked to the water basin and sighed. “Nearly empty. That won’t do.” If she didn’t take a trip to the river, she wouldn’t have enough water to cook and clean with by nightfall. With a sigh, she grabbed the buckets and headed out of the cave.

The trip to the river wasn’t a short one. On a good day, Miranda spent an hour climbing down the secret exit along the back side of the mountain. It was a path she wished she’d known about when first climbing up to Tyki’s cave—it could’ve saved her a few bumps and bruises. The path meandered down the mountain, around larger outcroppings of bedrock and bypassing inaccessible areas. By then, she’d memorized each twist and turn, each landmark. As she worked her way further down the mountain, the trees grew thicker and thicker. She smelled the scent of fresh, spring water on the air. She was close.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Miranda adjusted her grip on the buckets and kept walking. The sound of the babbling brook tricked through the trees and she smiled. The sooner she got her water, the sooner she could finish her chores.

As she ambled between the trees, a foreign sound caught her attention. Peering around a large pine tree, she slowed her pace. She heard… voices? That couldn’t be right… No one dared come this far up the mountain—especially with a dragon making his home at the top.

Holding her breath, she carefully maneuvered closer. Her hands gripped the bucket handles so tightly her knuckles turned white. With her heart hammering in her chest, Miranda searched for the source of the noise. As she tiptoed towards the river, the voices grew clearer. Then, just past a copse of young pines, she saw them.

Five men stood next to the river, loudly arguing amongst themselves as they refilled their waterskins. Miranda studied them as she stayed hidden behind a large fir tree, pressing herself against the rough bark. Each man wore leather armor and filthy, roughspun tunics. They had to have been on the road for weeks for how unclean they were—covered in dirt and thick scruff on their faces. But what caught her attention were the myriad of weapons hanging from their belts. The stunning array of knives, axes, and swords had her rethinking her trip to the river.

_Bandits_, she realized as her heart leapt into her throat. She needed water, but it was too dangerous to linger near these men any longer.

Stepping backwards, Miranda stilled her breath and slowly worked her way back up the path. But as she turned around, she lost her footing and tripped over a large root. The buckets knocked against the ground and tumbled down the steep incline towards the river. She sat up, gaze focused the group of men and praying they hadn’t noticed—

And found their eyes on her.

Panic raced through her limbs as she bolted to her feet and ran up the mountain path. She slipped and scrambled her way around the trees, panting frantically. Shouts and angry calls followed after her, spurring her on. Pumping her legs faster, her muscles burned as her feet dug into the rocky, dry earth below. Faster—she had to run faster!

If she could make it to the outcropping near the edge of the forest, she could hide. There were numerous fissures and crevices to disappear in. If she could just—

As she cleared the treeline, something snagged her ankles. With a cry, she fell to the rough ground, skinning her knees and palms as she went down. She struggled to free her feet from whatever she’d tangled herself in, but before she could get up, a heavy foot pressed down on back and forced her back down.

“Hold on there, miss,” a gruff voice warned. The weight on her back doubled, pushing the air from her lungs. “What’s the rush?”

Miranda froze, heart thudding in her chest like a drum. Her hands dug into the dry grass and dirt under her and she closed her eyes. She wasn’t getting out of this now. All she could do was try to be as meek and non-threatening as possible and hope they left her alive.

“Check her for coin,” one of the men said. Before Miranda could say she had nothing of value on her, she was hoisted to her feet and searched.

Trembling, Miranda stared down at her feet as the men yanked at her skirt and tunic, looking for hidden jewelry or money. She winced at the rough treatment, but managed to keep from making any distressed noises. When they finished, they pulled what looked to be a rope from around her ankles. They must have tripped her up with it when she had been running.

“Nothin’ on her, boss.”

“Unfortunate.” The man the others called boss grabbed Miranda’s chin and tilted it up, forcing her to meet his gaze. He smiled, though the look gave her no comfort. His scraggly brown hair and sharp features gave him a feral look and the blade hanging at his side left her uneasy. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

Miranda bit her lip. She knew the two men holding her could feel her shaking like a dry leaf on a windy day, but she managed to stay standing on her own. “M-Miranda,” she stuttered. There was no point in lying now. It wouldn’t get her anywhere.

“Miranda,” the boss repeated, still holding her chin. “Tell me—what are you doing out here all by yourself? Seems a bit dangerous for a woman to be traveling alone.”

Swallowing around the lump in her throat, Miranda struggled to keep calm. “I...I’m just fetching the water.” 

The boss’ eyes narrowed slightly as he kept her gaze focused on him. “And where are you bringing that water?” His fingers tightened on her chin and Miranda bit back a gasp of pain. “There are no towns or homesteads here. Is there a camp close by?” 

“N-No.” Miranda closed her eyes for a second, hoping to gather her courage. She couldn’t tell the bandits about Tyki’s cave—not only would she never forgive herself for revealing the location of his home to such unscrupulous people, but they wouldn’t believe her anyway. She barely believed how her life had changed in the past month. The bandits would assume she was lying or crazy—maybe both. 

The boss took a breath and let go of her chin. He stood straight, hands on his hips as he continued to watch her with distrustful eyes. “No towns, no camps. And yet here you are.” He tilted his head to the side. “I don’t like being lied to, Miranda. Tell us where your camp is and we promise not to hurt you.”

“There—there isn’t a camp. There’s nothing,” Miranda pleaded, heart in her throat. “I’m not lying. Please, just let me go. It’s not safe here for you.”

“Not safe?” the boss asked, an amused grin plastered on his face. “Perhaps for you, miss.”

“No, you don’t understand.” Miranda shook her head, unable to calm the furious beating of her heart. Why wouldn’t they listen to her?! “He’ll come—he’ll come looking for me if I’m not there when he returns. You’re in danger if you don’t let me go.”

The bandits laughed, a few falling over for how hard they chuckled. Miranda watched them in awe and frustration. How foolish could they be? Didn’t get know who’s mountain this was? “Please, I don’t want you to get hurt when—”

Her words were cut short as the boss yanked a knife from his belt and held it to her throat. The laughter stopped, and the easygoing attitude the boss had had earlier dissipated like smoke in the wind. Miranda held her breath, scared to move even an inch for fear the blade would pierce her throat. 

“That’s enough lies, Miss Miranda,” the boss warned, eyes narrowing as he leaned in closer. “Ain’t no one on this mountain as dangerous as us. I’m done playing games with you. Tell us where your camp is or I’ll slit your throat.” 

“I-I swear,” Miranda began, trembling harder than before. Her throat dried like a desert, voice hoarse and weak. “P-Please. I’m n-not lying.”

The bandit to her right squeezed her arm tighter, bending it backwards until pain shot through it. Miranda cried out, falling to her knees as she lost strength in her legs. “She’s wasting our time, Boss. Let’s kill her and be done with it. Can’t have her letting others know we’re here.”

Miranda’s eyes widened and she struggled against the bandits’ grip. “N-No! Wait, please—!”

Her cries went unanswered as the boss withdrew his knife. “Tempting, but the dead don’t earn any coin.” He watched Miranda struggle and a sly grin crawled over his lips. “Maybe we’ll sell her when we reach a port town. She might fetch decent coin in the market. Foreigners are always looking for sturdy slaves.”

The bandit to her left chuckled. “She’s pretty enough for the brothels, too.”

“W-What? N-No! Please—”

“Tie her up,” the boss ordered, sheathing his knife. “And don’t rough her up too much. The merchants like their slaves unblemished.” 

The bandits at her sides yanked her back to her feet and started tying her wrists together. Panic filled her body, coursing through every vein and nerve. “No! You have to let me go! Please listen!”

“Quiet, or we’ll gag ya’,” one of the bandits said, giving her body a shake to shut her up. 

Miranda’s breath grew shallow and fast as she struggled against the bandits’ iron grips, fighting them as the ropes pulled tight around her wrists. “I can’t leave! I have to stay here!”

“Shut up, already!” another bandit complained. “Can’t you two keep her quiet?”

“No, no, no! I can’t! No!” Her vision blurred, panicked tears filling her eyes. “Let me go! Please, let me go!” She didn’t want to be sold. She didn’t want to go with the bandits. And she didn’t want them touching her anymore. She wanted to be back at the top of the mountain, where it was quiet and the cool wind whipped around the peaks. She wanted to be tucked away in her bed of furs, warm and comfortable. She wanted to be safe with his golden, unblinking gaze watching out for her. She wanted him. She wanted—

_“TYKI!” _

The boss sighed in exasperation and glared at the bandits pinning Miranda down. “Would you two gag her? I’m tired of the noise.”

As the bandits searched for something to gag her with, a loud, angry roar echoed though the valley. A sudden hush fell over the bandits, the air eerily quiet after the noise subsided. Startled by the inhuman sound, the bandits laid hands on their weapons, standing at the ready. 

“What was that?” one asked, drawing an arrow from his quiver and notching it onto the bow. 

“A bear?”

“Maybe a wolf.”

“Never heard a wolf like that…”

Another violent roar echoed though the trees around them, and the bandits tensed again, twice as wary as before.

“I don’t see anything.”

“Keep your guard up—”

Miranda ceased struggling, the two bandits holding her down now distracted by the cry on the wind. She panted, tears staining her cheeks as she stared up at the sky and struggled to catch her breath. In the distance, she saw the speck of dark growing larger and larger as it raced down towards them. She heard the angry roar grow louder as it approached, the bandits still not realizing where the sound came from. “Tyki,” she whispered to herself, a relieved smile pulling at her lips.

By the time the bandits realized what was upon them, it was too late. A gust of wind knocked the men over as Tyki’s enormous form landed. The ground shook, quaking under his massive talons as he roared again and dug his claws into the rocky earth below. The bandits scrambled, screaming as they ran from the massive beast. Miranda sat up slowly, completely forgotten in the chaos. Tyki growled as he swiped at the frightened men, catching a few with his razor sharp talons and knocking them into the nearby trees. He played with them like a cat would a mouse, giving them just enough time to think they could escape before swatting at them and bringing them back into the fight.

As the panicked haze in Miranda’s head dissipated, she realized something was wrong. Tyki wasn’t scaring the men off like she’d expected. He was hurting them _deliberately_. Each swipe of his claws sent the bandits to their knees. Blood stained their tunics, stained the rocky earth underfoot. A few tried to fight back, but their weapons bounced off Tyki’s leather hide as if they were nothing more than the annoying buzz of a gnat. If he didn’t stop soon, he’d kill them.

Miranda coughed, the air full of dust from Tyki’s still beating wings, and stood up on shaky legs. “Tyki,” she called out, slowly walking towards the dragon. “Tyki, stop.”

Tyki’s massive claws slammed down on the nearest bandit—the one the others referred to as boss—pinning him to the earth below. The man cried out and struggled to pull himself free of the iron grasp, but Tyki pressed down, growling as he lowered his head and snapped his jaws menacingly. 

Fearing the worst, Miranda ran towards Tyki and latched herself onto his leg. She squeezed her arms around him tightly, closing her eyes. “Tyki, stop!” she shouted again, louder this time, and with conviction.

She didn’t think he would listen. She’d always been meek, a nobody. But she couldn’t stand back and watch a man be crushed to death, even if he had tried to hurt her. 

Before Tyki could flatten him like he was nothing more than dry grass underfoot, he stopped. His growls has not ceased, still rumbling in his throat with a fierce warning. His golden eyes shifted down to Miranda, watching her as she clung to his leg in the same fashion she had when they’d first met. “And why should I stop?” he asked, venom lacing his voice. “These men tried to take you away—to hurt you. They deserve death.” 

“They didn’t know,” Miranda replied, squeezing his leg tighter. 

Tyki scoffed and glared at the bandit again, his men groaning on the ground around them and struggling to limp to safety. “Their ignorance doesn’t excuse their malice. If I hadn’t heard you and come to help, who knows what they might have done. And you wish for them to go free? To hurt others as they tried to hurt you?” He let out a hot breath, fire on his tongue as he struggled to keep his temper in check. The bandit under his claws wept and begged for mercy. “I will rip them to pieces for daring to touch you.”

Miranda looked up at Tyki, her heart in her throat. She didn’t know what to say to sway him. Her words never had an impact on anyone before, but she had to try. “Please. I don’t want to see anyone else hurt,” she begged, running a hand over his tough scales. She doubted he could feel such a light touch, but she continued regardless. “Let’s go home and forget about it.”

Tyki’s claws sunk into the dirt and the bandit whimpered again. He growled low in the back of his throat at him, threatening, and Miranda tried again. 

“Please, Tyki. Please?”

With a sneer, Tyki pulled back, still clearly agitated. He flapped his wings, sending another thunderous gust through the valley. “If I ever catch you on my mountain again, or if your dare touch a hair on her head, your life is forfeit. Understood?” 

“Y-Y-Y-Yes! U-Understood!”

Shoulders sagging in relief, Miranda sighed and slumped against Tyki’s leg. The flood of adrenaline left her body weak and limp, like overcooked greens, and all she wanted to do was find a soft spot to rest. But before she could sit in the ground to catch her breath, Tyki scooped her up, gently hiding her in his massive, clawed palm. She let out a surprised shout and tried to steady herself. “Tyki, wha—?”

Her question was cut short as his massive wings flapped and the ground grew further away. Miranda’s eyes widened as they ascended into the air, Tyki’s wings pulling them up higher and higher and higher, until the bandits who were so frightening only moments ago looked like helpless ants. Trembling, she wrapped her arms around one of Tyki’s claws, holding it tightly so as not to fall. 

Sensing her anxiety, Tyki drew her closer to his chest as they flew through the sky. “You won’t fall. I promise,” he assured her, voice rumbling deeply in his chest. 

Nodding, Miranda dared to look out over the edge of Tyki’s palm. Below her, the land spread out for miles and miles. As the wind whipped through her hair, she saw forests dotting the countryside, rivers and lakes, villages and farms with fields of crops—and the mountain. A strange feeling crept up in her chest as she looked down at the mountain, at Tyki’s home. That cave on top of the mountain had felt more like home than the village she’d lived in her whole life. And when the bandits had tried to kidnapped her, all she could think about was going back to the cave—going back to Tyki. 

That feeling in her chest grew, almost suffocating, and she closed her eyes and Tyki veered towards the mountain. He landed on the ledge near the cave as softly as a dragon of his size could. The fir trees shook and dropped their pinecones and needles as he settled in on the bedrock. Tucking his wings close to his body, he let Miranda down from his palm. 

She stood on shaky legs and headed towards the cave entrance, pressing a hand to her heart in the hopes that she could will it to stop beating so wildly. It wasn’t until she stepped inside that she realized Tyki hadn’t followed her in. She turned around and cast her eyes on his giant form. “Tyki? A-Are you coming inside...?” 

He returned her gaze, staring back at her with unblinking eyes. The intensity shook her, froze her in place until he let out a heavy breath and looked away. She couldn’t tell if it was a sigh borne of frustration or exhaustion, but it left a pinched feeling in her chest, unlike any pain she’d felt before. Turning away, he walked to the ledge again. “Stay here. Do not leave the cave.” 

Before Miranda could ask where he was going, Tyki unfurled his wings and took flight once again. She watched him jump off the ledge, soaring on the wind as he disappeared from sight. She chased after him for a few steps, but stopped before she was an arm’s length from the cave, unable to follow. A lump grew in her throat as she realized she was alone once again. 

Ignoring the burn behind her eyes, she entered the cave and set about making dinner. 

xXxXxXx

Night fell, and Tyki had not returned. 

Miranda fretted around the cave, trying to distract herself from the worry twisting her guts into anxious knots. She started one chore before getting distracted with another, then another, until her head felt like it would spin clear off her shoulders. She tried to make dinner, but burned the vegetables and charred the meat. She broke a mug trying to pour herself some calming tea and cut her hand on the shards. When she tried to sweep up the mess, the broom broke in two. She hadn’t been this disastrous since she’d lived in the village—before they sent her up her as a sacrifice. 

Sacrifice. That had to be what sent her into this tizzy, hadn’t it? The month was up, she was certain of that, and yet she was still here. Waiting. Had she not been good enough? Had her trouble with the bandits been the last straw? Did Tyki find her unfit as a sacrifice for her village? Did he leave to destroy it like he’d promised if she’d failed to appease him?

He’d never been gone this long. The sun had set hours ago and yet there was no sign of his return. If he hadn’t specifically told her to stay in the cave, she would have left by then to search for him, or at least retrieve the buckets she’d forgotten by the river. She still hadn’t replenished the dwindling water supply—another worry added to the mounting list.

When she’d finally cleaned the mess she’d made, she sat down in her bed of furs near the hearth and treated the cut on her hand. It wasn’t deep and had stopped bleeding, but she couldn’t risk an infection. With a gentle touch, she pressed some herbs against the wound and bound it in clean gauze. The fire burned low in the hearth, but Miranda didn’t have the energy, mental or physical, to feed the glowing embers. She sunk lower into the furs until she had curled up in their warmth and stared at the dying embers in the hearth.

Cradling her injured hand against her chest, she waited, ears straining against the sounds of crackling wood in the fire and the fierce wind outside the cave. If she listened hard enough, she might hear him land on the ledge. She might hear him coming home—

She paused at that thought. Home? When had she started thinking of this place as home? It wasn’t her home. Everything here belonged to Tyki. She was simply a sacrifice, something for him to devour when he felt the inclination, when he had no use for her anymore. She didn’t belong here.

As the thought entered her head, a deep pain radiated through her chest. Her breath hitched and she closed her eyes. No, she didn’t belong here. She didn’t belong anywhere. This was supposed to be the one way she could be useful, the one thing she could do right in an entire lifetime of being nothing more than a disappointment. Her family didn’t want her. Her friends didn’t want her. And now Tyki didn’t want her either.

Choking on a sob, Miranda pressed her face into the furs and cried. It had been years since she’d allowed herself to do so—finding it harder and harder to pick up the pieces after every breakdown. But with everything she’d been through, the bottled up emotions couldn’t stay capped any longer. The pain flowed through her like water, pouring from her eyes as she choked and coughed and sobbed harder than she had ever done before. Tears rolled down her face and snot clung under her nose. Every breath was wracked with anguish for everything that had been and everything that she’d lost.

When her cries turned to whimpers and she ran out of tears, she closed her eyes and fell asleep in the dark, cold cave. 

Hours later, someone tugged at her wrist, soft and gentle, treating her like she was made of glass. She felt a presence next to her on the bed, sinking the bedding with their weight. Miranda moaned, still exhausted from the day’s events. Reluctantly, she cracked open her eyes.

It was still dark, but the fire in the hearth had been stoked, fresh logs sitting in the embers and already burning bright with orange and yellow flames. In the dim firelight, Miranda saw Tyki sitting next to her in her bed, pulling at her wrist and looking at her wounded hand. He’d shifted to his human form, something she’d only seen him do once before. When he noticed her rousing, his fingers twitched against her skin, but he didn’t let go of her.

“I smell blood. What happened to your hand?” he asked, his tone edged with anger. He’d never spoken to her like that before. It put her on edge.

Slowly, she sat up, the furs pooling around her waist as she righted herself. “I’m sorry,” she began, hoarse from just waking. “I broke a mug while making tea and cut my hand when I tried to clean up the mess.”

Tyki said nothing as he peeked under the bandages, eyebrows pinched tight in frustration. His fingers smoothed around her palm, glaring at the injury as he touched her with such softness that Miranda thought she might melt from it. Still, it unnerved her how quiet Tyki was and the fuming look on his face only made her stomach clench in worry.

Swallowing down her unease, she tried to smooth over whatever had him riled up. “I’m sorry I broke the mug. I could go to town to replace it tomorrow, if you’d like.”

Tyki’s fingers tensed on her hand. “I don’t care about the mug. It’s not important.”

Miranda bit her lip, the worry swirling in her stomach growing by the second. And Tyki still had not let go of her hand. She shifted uncomfortably. “About today… I’m sorry for causing so much trouble with those bandits. If I’d been more careful—”

“Stop apologizing,” Tyki snapped, cutting her off. His eyes glowed in the dim light, bright and fiery like the hearth behind her. “You have nothing to apologize for. Those bandits…” He trailed off, breaking eye contact and taking a deep breath, as if to calm himself. He seemed as mad as he had been earlier that day, when he’d nearly crushed the bandit leader under his foot.

She would’ve had to been thick to miss the tension simmering between them, charging the air with emotions that Miranda couldn’t quite put a name to. Her heartbeat quickened, nervousness and fear filling her chest like it had the first day she’d stepped into this cave. “Tyki, I—” she began, a tremor in her voice as she wavered. “It’s been a month since I came here. And I-I need to know if I’ve been…good enough.”

The anger seemed to dissipate from Tyki’s brow as quickly as it’d come on, frustrated wrinkles softening back into his smooth, dark skin. “Good enough?” he asked back, watching her with confusion.

“To…eat?” she offered, voice still quaking. Had he forgotten their deal? She’d never heard of dragons having short memories, but with how little she knew about them, anything was possible. “In exchange for the safety of my village. We had agreed…”

Tyki stared at her, a confused look spreading over his features. The longer he remained silent, the more Miranda suspected that he _had_ forgotten. But before she could voice her suspicious, he broke out into an uproarious laugh, shoulders shaking as he tried to control the noise. He let go of her bandaged hand, so as not to jostle it, and struggled to speak through his laughter. “Miranda,” he began, shaking his head. “Did you really think that I would do that?”

“I—” Miranda flushed, completely taken aback. “Well… You said you would.”

As his laughter subsided, Tyki sighed. “I thought you would have realized by now.”

“R-Realized?” She was still confused and the sudden change in atmosphere making her head spin. One minute he was fuming and the next he was laughing. What was going on?

“Your village, the one that sent you up here to be a sacrifice? They’re full of shit.”

“E-Excuse me?”

Tyki chuckled and took her hand once again, checking to make sure the bandage was securely wrapped. “I don’t eat people. I never have.”

“But… But you’ve attacked other cities and towns. And you almost killed those bandits!”

With a shrug, Tyki gave her a coy smile. “Killing people is not the same as eating people. I prefer beef or lamb to human any day. Or salmon. A good salmon is a thousand times tastier than human flesh.”

Miranda looked away, completely dumbfounded. This entire time she’d been living with Tyki, she’d thought she was working her way to becoming a worthy sacrifice. But it was all a lie? She stared off into the fire, unable to decipher the feelings racing through her heart. “If you weren’t going to eat me, why did you let me stay here? Why not just… send me back? You could’ve killed me, too. Why didn’t you?”

Tyki adjusted the wrap around her hand, letting the question simmer between them. He stared down at her hand, avoiding her questioning gaze. “…I had my reasons.”

Pressing her lips together, she mustered up all her courage to stare him down. “Don’t I deserve to know them?”

He looked uncomfortable, repositioning himself on the makeshift bed as his fingers lingered on her hand. “I suppose I can’t keep it to myself any longer, can I?” He cleared his throat, still fussing with the bandages. “I let you stay because I didn’t trust the people who sent you. If you returned, they might have thought you had run away and punished you for it.”

Miranda nodded. The same thought had crossed her own mind at one point. “Yes. I know they would have.”

“I’m not a heartless monster, even if that’s what most humans believe,” he replied, voice softer than before. _Pained_. “I wasn’t going to send you back to the village—not when they sent you here to die.”

Nodding, Miranda recalled the day she climbed Tyki’s mountain. She’d been frantic, petrified, and not in her right mind. Though she’d had no say in becoming a sacrifice, she tried to be brave in what she’d thought were her last hours alive. Tyki treated her with kindness when he’d found her, even though he didn’t know her, didn’t have a reason to do anything for her. The stark contrast between his actions and her fellow villagers were damning and it only made her heart warm to Tyki faster than it had before.

Still, something didn’t sit right with her. “…You let me stay here all this time. Why? Why not explain everything before now? You could’ve had your home back to yourself. I know I’m in the way and my presence must bother you—”

Tyki’s eyebrows twitched, his face more expressive in human form than as a dragon. She couldn’t discern the emotions playing over his visage, but it made her stomach twist in the strangest way.

“You don’t bother me, Miranda. You’ve never bothered me, not once.” A faint blush colored his dark cheeks, but Miranda thought she only imagined it. “It’s nice… having you here, with me. I wanted you to stay.”

Her eyes widened. “R-Really?” Why did that confession make her heart skip a beat?

“I know I should have told you sooner, that you could leave if you wanted. But I was selfish.” Tyki glanced at the fire and the faint light reflected in his golden eyes. “I was afraid you might leave and never return.”

“You…You _really_ wanted me here?”

Blinking in surprise, Tyki returned his gaze to her. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

Miranda took a breath, her thoughts racing through her head faster than she could keep track. “Why? Why?!” she repeated back, an edge in her tone that bordered on hysteric. “Because—Because no one ever wants me around!”

“Miranda—”

She didn’t let him continue, the words tumbling from her mouth without pause. “And why would they? I’m clumsy and useless. I can’t do anything without hurting myself or someone else or breaking something. The villagers used to call me cursed—and they were right! If I couldn’t walk without tripping on my own feet, something had to have been wrong with me! There’s no reason for you to want me here. I’m just—just—”

Her eyes filled with tears, hot and angry as they spilled over her red cheeks and soaked into her dirty dress. She pulled her hand from Tyki’s grip, hiding behind it as she cried violently.

Consumed in her misery, Miranda’s shoulders quaked as she let loose a torrent of tears. Everything hurt and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stop once she’d started. She was so distracted with her pain that she didn’t realize Tyki had grabbed her until she was pressed up against his chest. The suddenness of it shocked her into ceasing her crying fit long enough for Tyki to pull her in his lap—his arms wrapped securely around her. He felt as warm and comforting as he had the morning she’d woken up next to him after she’d been ill. She flushed at the memory.

“Miranda,” he said again, and this time, she listened. “Do you know why I left tonight?”

She couldn’t see his face, but she felt his calming breath against her neck and shoulders and that steady beat of his heart against her back. “I…I thought I’d upset you—for causing trouble with the bandits.”

“No.” He squeezed her tighter, resting his chin on top of her head. “I was upset, but not at you. At the bandits.”

Swallowing around the lump in her throat, Miranda wiped her red, swollen eyes. “It wasn’t their fault that I—”

“Don’t take the blame. None of it is yours to bear.” He rubbed his thumb against her arm absently. The subtle touch sent a delightful shiver up her spine. “They tried to hurt you—to take you from me. And I…I couldn’t let you see me so furious. It was bad enough you saw me lose my temper at the river. I would’ve killed those men if you hadn’t stopped me.”

Miranda cleared her throat, a flush on her cheeks as she relaxed back against him. It felt so intimate, how he held her—as if they were lovers. “So…you weren’t mad at me?”

“Never.” He let out a breath and it fanned across her cheek as he rested his head next to hers. “I needed to cool down. I couldn’t let you see me in that state. I didn’t want to frighten you.”

“You wouldn’t frighten me,” Miranda assured him, her voice still raspy from crying.

“Miranda,” Tyki began, saying her name again with more softness than she thought it deserved. “I don’t think you understand what I would do if something happened to you.”

She tilted her head back, but she still couldn’t see his face. Her fingers curled around his wrist. “I didn’t think you would care.”

Tyki chuckled and she felt the sound resonate against her ribs. “You also thought I was going to eat you. So maybe your judgment is a bit skewed.”

Miranda flushed, realizing how silly she had sounded earlier. “Sorry…”

“Don’t apologize,” he said. “I think it’s adorable how trusting you are.”

“Adorable?”

“Yes.” He tightened his arms around her until she was flush against him. “You’re adorable—and I care about you. I care a bit too much, perhaps.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, her eyes cast down to watch his arms as they encircled her. It was a struggle not to run her hands over his dark skin just to feel the warmth radiate from it.

There was a long pause as Tyki thought over his words and he tucked his head against her neck. “Do you remember when I told you of a dragon’s hoard?”

“I do,” she answered.

Tyki hummed softly to himself before continuing. “And I told you that I don’t have a hoard, because I’ve never found anything worth hoarding.”

She nodded, shivering as Tyki’s lips brushed against her bare neck. Gods, he was so close—it made her hot inside and out. She wanted him to stop touching her so she could cool her head, but at the same time, she never wanted him to let go.

“I think,” Tyki began, nosing against her hairline and breathing in her scent. “I found my hoard.”

“Y-You mean—” Miranda’s cheeks burned hot at the implication. She shook her head and closed her eyes, refusing to entertain the possibility. A dragon’s hoard was something precious to them, something they wanted by their side for the rest of eternity. The thought of her being _that_ important to Tyki… Impossible. “Not me. You can’t mean me.”

With a sigh, Tyki ran his hand over her arm, face still tucked against her neck. “You think so little of yourself, Miranda. I wish you could see yourself as I see you.”

“I…” Miranda trailed off, not sure how to reply. Her heart beat faster than before as Tyki drew closer, holding her as if she were made of the finest porcelain. Each touch was subtle, yet sensual, and she had to force herself to keep breathing slow and steady. Everything had been turned upside down in a matter of hours and she needed time to adjust. But one thing rang clear in her mind, like the chime of a bell.

“You want me to stay here with you?” she asked, heart in her throat as she awaited his answer.

“Yes.” He squeezed her against his chest, the answer coming quick and fearlessly. “But only if you want to.”

“What would…” she began, mind struggling to keep up with her scrambling thoughts. “What would I do here, if I stayed?”

“Whatever you wanted.”

Miranda snorted a small laugh, pressing her hand to her lips. It felt good to laugh. “That doesn’t seem very practical.”

“Maybe not,” he agreed, grinning against her neck. “But we can figure it out as we go.” His hand wandered lower, smoothing against her hip, and Miranda’s breath hitched in her throat as the touch.

“T-Tyki,” she stuttered out, fingers clenched in his shirtsleeves. “Your hand is—”

As she spoke, the spell was broken. Tyki loosened his hold on her body, pulling away as if he’d been burned and ceasing all intimate contact. “Sorry,” he mumbled, genuine concern in his voice. “I’m making you uncomfortable.”

“N-No,” Miranda assured him, though it was only a half truth. While Tyki’s closeness was new and confusing, it wasn’t unwanted. She welcomed the new intimacy. “It’s just that… you’ve never touched me like that before.”

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, sounding more on edge than before. “It’s common for dragons to grow possessive if they bond with another. I hadn’t realized how deep a bond had formed between us until today. My instincts are kicking in. It’s difficult to control at times.” He began to pull away, putting distance between them in the hope of alleviating Miranda’s unease. But when she pressed a hand against his thigh, he froze.

Miranda turned and looked into his golden eyes, a nervous tremor in her voice as she spoke. “I don’t mind,” she whispered. “I…I liked it. You don’t have to stop.”

Cautiously, Tyki rested a hand on top of Miranda’s and leaned in close. “Are you sure?” he asked, voice deep and low as his breath fanned over her face. His free hand cupped her cheek, thumb brushing over her trembling lips. “Because if you let me keep touching you, I might not be able to stop myself from taking this further.”

Flushing brightly, Miranda pressed her lips together and tried to calm the furious beating of her heart. She wanted to look away, but Tyki’s gaze held her hostage. Since the day they’d met, she loved his eyes. It was impossible not to be drawn in by them, hypnotized by that beautiful golden color.

She knew she looked a mess—still wearing the dirty clothes from yesterday, hair gnarled from a fitful sleep, eyes puffy and red from crying—but Tyki looked at her as if she were the most desirable person in the world. And _Gods_, it left butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Swallowing down her nervousness, she decided to let herself enjoy something for once in her life. “I don’t want you to stop.”

Tyki’s pupils dilated, the inhuman slits growing wider as he stared at her. The intensity of his gaze unnerved her, but she didn’t have long to mull on it. He closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Miranda let out a soft squeak as their lips met, taken by surprise for how earnest Tyki seemed. His mouth devoured hers as if he were starving, hungry for something inside her. She melted slowly, like snow at springtime. Tyki was warm and inviting as he pushed the boundaries between them, gently testing how far they could take this. His hand slid up her thigh, pushing her skirt away and palming the milky white skin he found. Each touch was new and exciting and the more he pushed, the more Miranda gave into the rush.

Pulling away, Tyki caught his breath, cupping Miranda’s neck with his free hand. His smile tugged at her heart, leaving her insides hot and tight. “I have wanted to do that for a while now. I hope you’re not disappointed.”

Miranda knew she looked redder than a tomato for how hotly her face burned. But she ignored it, instead focusing on how strong and firm Tyki’s chest was under her hands. “I could never be disappointed with you. Though, I must admit… I have nothing to compare it to.”

Tyki stiffened for a second, surprise crossing over his features. “Miranda,” he began, a smile slowly spreading over his lips. “Was that your first kiss?”

“It…might have been…” She fidgeted, staring down at her lap. “I haven’t exactly had much… experience with these sort of things.”

With a chuckle, Tyki moved closer, his hand slipping further up her thigh. “Well, then,” he began. “It’s my duty to make sure your first time is as pleasurable as possible.” Without pause, he pushed her back against the furs, knees planted firmly between her soft thighs.

As her head hit the bedding, Miranda let out an undignified squeak. “Aah! Tyki!”

A grin spread across his face as he followed after her. “Not having second thoughts, are you?”

“N-No.” Miranda’s breath caught in her throat as Tyki drew closer, their noses almost touching. “I’m just nervous.”

“Mmm,” he hummed in response, hand cupping her hip under her dress and palming her backside. “I’ll do my best to relax you.” He kissed her again, tongue slipping past her lips and into her mouth with ease.

Miranda moaned at the intrusion, reveling in the heat of his mouth on hers. Nervousness fluttered in her stomach like a cloud of butterflies, but for once, she embraced the feeling instead of running from it. Tyki’s larger form weighed down on her with a comforting pressure. He was a dragon, a powerful creature feared by most, but she had never felt safer than when she was in his arms.

Gently pulling away, Tyki kissed down Miranda’s neck, lavishing her skin with each press of his lips. When he reached the high neckline of her dress, he began working open the buttons, all while kissing and sucking bruises into her sensitive flesh.

Miranda’s arms snaked around his torso, fingers clutched into the loose fabric of his shirt. Her injured hand protested against the constant flexing of her fingers, but she couldn’t help it. Everything Tyki did to her felt so good—_too good_—that it was impossible to lie still when he touched her.

One by one, the buttons on her dress popped open. She had no idea how Tyki could open them with one hand—she rarely had a day that she could properly button her dress with two hands—but he had no trouble nibbling on her neck as he worked his way down the front of her clothes. The loosening of her dress only made her stomach tighten with anticipation. Whining softly in the back of her throat, she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, offering more of her sensitive skin to Tyki’s hungry lips.

She felt tugging at her clothes and a rush of cool air as her skin was exposed. Tyki pushed aside the loose fabric and slipped his hand against her chest. She gasped as his warm hand cupped her breast, playfully exploring the delicate skin with his rough palm. When he flicked a thumb over her nipple, the pink nub hardened and she squirmed under his touch. “T-Tyki…”

A soft growl rumbled in his throat and he grinned against her neck. “Do you like this?” he asked, as if he didn’t already know the answer. His thumb teased her again, rubbing back and forth against the tender flesh while he gently squeezed her breast. He adjusted his weight, sliding down her body until she felt his breath on her chest. “Perhaps this will be better?” Without waiting for a reply, he wrapped his lips around her other nipple and sucked.

“_Aaa!_” Miranda couldn’t keep from moaning at the sensual touch, heart hammering in her chest. She squeezed her thighs together, feeling a rush of heat between them, only to be stopped by Tyki’s legs. Her breathing grew erratic as new and heady sensations flooded her body. Each swipe of Tyki’s tongue over her nipple sent a wave of pleasure through her limbs, racing down between her legs and leaving her wet with want. She knew how to pleasure herself and knew the basics of sex, but to have someone else touch her with such intimacy? To want her to feel this good? It was overwhelming. More than the physical act, her heart was full from the love—ready to burst.

Tyki hummed, enjoying each sound that passed over her lips and the squeeze of her thighs around him. When he pulled his mouth away, her nipple was slick with saliva. “You already taste better than I imagined,” he mumbled, tweaking her nipple between his thumb and finger. “And I haven’t even tasted the best part.”

Miranda’s hips twitched as Tyki teased her. She looked up at him, skin prickling with goosebumps as she lay half-exposed beneath him. “I thought you said you weren’t going to eat me.”

He snickered and worked open the last few buttons near her waist. “I have a different type of eating in mind.” Grabbing her skirt, he pulled the dress up and over her head and tossed it to the side of the makeshift bedding. Miranda sat up enough to help remove the dress, and as she laid back down, she crossed her arms over her chest—not that it much mattered. Tyki had already seen her breasts, touched and sucked on them, but she still clung to her modesty like a blanket, feeling too exposed to be comfortable.

Tyki busied himself with his own clothes, ripping off his shirt and pants in seconds. Miranda averted her eyes at first, too embarrassed to watch him strip. But as he bared himself to her with unabashed excitement, she couldn’t help but watch him from the corner of her eye. His dark skin was mottled with scars, no doubt earned from past battles, and his curled hair spilled over his shoulders as he leaned down between her legs.

After he’d stripped his pants and tossed them aside, he rested his hands against her thighs, tickling the soft skin. Miranda did her best to ignore the heavy stiffness pressed up against her leg as Tyki hovered over her, knowing exactly what it was, but too nervous to acknowledge its existence right then.

“Miranda,” Tyki whispered, pressing a kiss on her inner thigh as he leaned down. She stiffened at the sound of her name, and when she looked down at him, he stared back at her with an unblinking gaze. “Watch me.” With that, he buried his face between her legs.

Miranda cried out, surprise and pleasure in her voice as she covered her mouth with a hand in the futile hope of stifling the wanton noises emanating from it. As she’d expected, Tyki didn’t hold back. He licked up her wet folds, lapping up the slickness that had already formed between them, and groaned with delight. His fingers dug into her hips as he devoured her, messing his face in his excitement. But when he found the bundle of nerves at her crest, Miranda redefined her meaning of the word pleasure.

Her mouth hung open, a constant stream of moans and gasps spilling over her tongue as Tyki sucked on her clitoris.

The heat radiating from his mouth warmed her as much as his kisses had. She knew a dragon’s body ran hotter than a human’s, but she never realized how much hotter Tyki was until his tongue was on her. He teased her tiny nub with his lips and tongue, occasionally licking along her folds to taste the damp heat that gathered at her entrance, all while his fingers dug into her thighs to keep her spread wide for him. It was all too much as she felt the twisting inside her guts, stirring with newly discovered emotions—lust and desire and _hunger_. She’d never desired something so bad before.

She wanted it to last forever, this euphoric feeling that hummed along her skin and stole her breath away. But it all came crashing down as Tyki smoothed a finger through the slickness collected between her legs and pressed it inside her. She gasped, choking on the moan that crawled up her throat as her body stiffened in pleasure. Her hips rocked against Tyki’s greedy mouth, riding out her orgasm as she struggled to breathe.

As she came down from the high, her body numb and pliant, Tyki sat up and licked his lips. “You came quicker than I’d expected.”

“S-Sorry,” she said, out of breath and struggling to regain her wits.

Tyki chuckled. “It’s nothing to be sorry for. All the more fun for me to make you come again.”

“Again?” she asked, bewildered as Tyki shifted her hips and pulled her closer to him. She felt his length slip along her folds, through the mess she’d made of herself. Her heart jumped into her throat at the closeness and she moaned as he rubbed against her over-sensitive clit.

“Of course,” Tyki said, a soft growl rumbling in his throat. “I would spend the rest of my days pleasing you, if you desired it.”

Miranda flushed at the sentiment, but didn’t deny the thrill that pulsed through her as she imagined spending everyday with Tyki just like this. “That… sounds nice.” She couldn’t look him in the eye, still too flustered with their intimacy, but she stared at his chest and stomach, watching the muscles flex under his dark skin. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but kept her hands clasped in front of her chest instead.

Sensing her nervousness, Tyki leaned down until they were face to face—until Miranda couldn’t avoid his gaze any longer. “Miranda.” Each time he spoke her name with that underlying note of passion in his voice, it made her melt. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Ah—but you haven’t—I mean—” She squirmed under his gaze, stuttering over her words. “It—it wouldn’t be fair if we stopped.”

“And if you’re uncomfortable, I won’t enjoy myself,” he added, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. “I am content stopping now, if that would make you more comfortable.”

“N-No.” She swallowed down her nervousness and reached out, grabbing his shoulders to keep him from pulling away. If she wasn’t honest with him, he’d end this now, and that was the last thing she wanted. “I’m still nervous, but I don’t want to stop. I want to k-keep going.”

Tyki grinned and Miranda felt a wave of excitement rush over her as he leaned in closer, his lips brushing against hers as he whispered, “Then I won’t keep you waiting.”

His hips shifted and Miranda felt his cock sliding between her legs, then the blunt end of it pressed against her entrance. She parted her lips to gasp, but Tyki’s mouth was on hers before she could take the breath, kissing her with renewed energy. Slowly, he pushed into her, her body opening up for him like a flower for the sun. She whined into their kiss, the unfamiliar stretch of her body sending twinges of discomfort in her hips and abdomen. But as Tyki sheathed himself completely into her, the pain subsided as quickly as it’d began. Her legs splayed wide to accommodate him, one heel resting on the small of his back as she grew acclimated to the feeling of his cock buried deep inside her.

Tyki broke their kiss, resting his forehead against her shoulder as he took a ragged breath. “You feel so good,” he mumbled, lips brushing against her skin as he trailed a hand down her side to grab her hip. He panted, a low moan vibrating in his chest, yet he kept his hips still.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Miranda tugged him closer, tucking her nose in the crook of his neck. “Y-you, too,” she added, trembling under him.

His lips parted and he nipped at her shoulder, his soft growl growing louder. “I can’t—” He cut himself off, hips rocking into Miranda’s with a subdued motion. Even that shallow movement sent electricity zipping up her spine in response. She moaned and Tyki dug his teeth into her shoulder again, harder this time. “I can’t hold back any longer.”

He thrust into her, driving his cock deep into her warm folds and growled in appreciation. Miranda’s back arched in response, her body moving with his as he began pounding into her wet heat. With each thrust of his hips, Miranda’s sensitive skin flared with pleasure and pain at once. It was too much and not enough at the same time. “_Aaa_,” she moaned, fingers digging into his upper back as she clung to him. “_Tyki—_”

Licking up her neck, he found her ear and nipped at it, panting hungrily against it. “Beautiful—so beautiful.”

Miranda doubted she could flush more than she already had that night, but the whispered words echoed in her ears, making her stomach flip with happiness. No one had thought she was beautiful before—but Tyki did, and in the moment, it was all that mattered.

Tyki worked into her with vigor, pumping his hips with strong, fluid movements. Every thrust hit something deep in her, the pressure building in her guts like it had before, only slower this time. As she grew accustomed to his thrusts, she began to meet them with her hips, rocking up to meet the joining of their bodies and gasping with each movement.

Her efforts to work with Tyki only riled him up further. With a hungry moan, Tyki wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lifted her up and off the bedding.

“_Wh-What?!_” Miranda squeaked out, clinging to his shoulders tighter as she was pulled upright, body still split in two on Tyki’s thick cock. Her legs wrapped around his hips on instinct as she waited for her head to stop spinning.

Tyki slid his hand down to her hips, grabbing a handful of her ass in each palm and spreading her wider. He held her up as he fucked into her again and again, muscles flexing with each pump of his hips.

Crying out, Miranda struggled to keep her balance as Tyki worked her onto his cock. The switch in position left her more vulnerable than before, and every time her body came down on him, she felt the sweet friction of his body against her tender clit. The added stimulation shot bolts of pleasure into her guts and she whined for more with every passing second. Her nipples were hard again, delightfully so, and they brushed against his chest with each up and down motion.

“_Tyki,_” she moaned, nails digging deeper into his back. The tension in her lower stomach returned, gnawing and hungry for release once more. “_I-I__’m—I’m—_”

Before she could finish warning him, Tyki kissed her, tongue slipping into her mouth as he drank down her moans like a fine wine. His hips rocked faster, grinding into her wetness without pause and sending her spiraling closer to a second completion.

“_Mmmff!_” Miranda struggled to breathe as Tyki fucked her, their bodies tight with need and trembling with desire. The pressure inside her continued to build with each thrust—_again and again and again_—until finally, the dam burst. Miranda came with a cry, the noise muffled by Tyki’s mouth as her hips jerked against his.

Tyki felt her orgasm and kept up the pace, pumping his hips harder and faster until he fell off the edge with her. His hand splayed against her lower back, breaking their kiss and moaning into her neck. Miranda felt the rush of heat in her body as he came, filling her up as he continued to rut into her. As they came down from the rush of it all, their thrusts slowed and their bodies melted against each other, both sweaty and exhausted. His hand snaked up her spine and into her hair, cupping the back of her head.

“Miranda, are you okay?” he asked, holding her close as he struggled to catch his breath. Hearing him winded made her feel better about her own depleted state.

“Mm, yes,” she mumbled back, still clinging to him as she waited for the feeling to return to her legs. Her thighs trembled around his hips, but she didn’t dare try to move on her own.

Tyki must have realized her predicament and laid her back down against the furs. As they shifted positions, his spent cock slowly slid out of her. She felt the mess between her legs. She tried to clamp her thighs together, but he stilled her efforts with a hand on her leg.

“We can clean up in a bit,” he assured her, stretching out beside her on the bed and pulling her close to his body. After pulling a few blankets over their sweaty bodies, he tucked his face against her shoulder and Miranda swore she heard him purring. “Just rest for a moment. You look exhausted.”

“O-Okay.” Her eyelids felt heavy even as he spoke and she struggled to keep awake after such vigorous activities. She didn’t know what time it was, but the sun would rise in a couple hours. She twisted her fingers together against her stomach, nervous energy returning even after their intimate encounter. “I, uh… I hope that was good enough—for you, I mean.”

Tyki chuckled, expecting such a comment from her. “Any time spent with you is more than good enough for me.” He stroked her bare stomach, finding her twisted up fingers and calming them with his warm touch. “I’m more worried about you. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, not at all.” The anxiety in her chest lessened as she listened to his deep voice. She hoped he would always have such an affect on her from now on. “I…I liked it. I liked it a lot, actually.”

“Good.” He pressed a kiss to her neck and pulled her closer. “Just give me a minute before we wash up. I want to hold you just a bit longer.”

Miranda couldn’t argue with that.

xXxXxXx

Miranda woke to the sound of birds chirping outside the cave. She exhaled, tucking her face against the bundle of furs near her head and shifted under the blankets. Light filtered in from the entrance, bright and incessant. Slowly she came to, groaning reluctantly as she opened her eyes.

She sat up and pulled the blankets to her bare chest, disoriented. It felt later in the day than it should have—well past noon—and she hadn’t gone to bed alone. Where was Tyki?

Panic settled in her chest like an old friend, deep and gnawing. She swallowed, throat parched, and combed her fingers through her messy dark hair. She almost felt as if last night had been a dream, but waking without her clothing and an unfamiliar soreness in her hips was enough proof that the night’s activities were real. What stung the most was being alone again. After everything that happened last night, she’d expected him to stay with her until she’d woken up.

With a heavy heart, she pulled the blankets away to search for clean clothes—only to hear an amused laugh at the cave entrance.

“Seems I choose the perfect time to return,” Tyki said, grinning as he watched her unabashed.

Miranda yelped in surprise and grabbed the blankets to cover herself again. “Tyki! I’m naked!” She flushed bright red as she clutched the fur to her chest.

“I can see that.”

“Well, stop seeing it!” she shouted back, flustered. He hadn’t shifted back into his dragon form and looking at that satisfied grin plastered on his face made her flush brighter. “You shouldn’t barge in on a lady like that.”

He hadn’t stopped snickering to himself and entered the cave without care, carrying a pair of buckets to the water container. “I think we’re well past modesty at this point, my dear.”

Miranda huffed, still holding the blankets to her chest when she caught sight of the buckets. She blinked, her concerns derailed. “What’s that?”

Tyki dusted off his hands as he set the buckets down before rejoining Miranda on the bed. “The water buckets. You left them at the river after everything that happened yesterday.” He didn’t shy away, sitting close and wrapping an arm around her hip.

She looked up at him with surprise, her annoyance from earlier dissipating. “You fetched them for me?”

He shrugged, nonchalant as his fingers played along her hip. “We needed more water.”

Turning her gaze away, she stared down into her lap, fingers tight in the blankets. “…I thought you weren’t coming back.”

“Why would you think that?”

She felt his eyes on her and shrugged, that pinched feeling from earlier returning to her chest. “I don’t know… You always left during the day before, and… I just thought you’d rather be elsewhere.”

“Miranda,” he began, saying her name in that soft, seductive way that made her insides melt. “I apologize—I left without waking you because you looked like you needed more rest.”

She pressed her lips together as he pulled her close, feeling the heat radiating off his body even through is clothes.

“And,” he continued, pressing a quick kiss to her temple. “The only reason I left you during the day was because I didn’t want to become too attached to you if you decided to leave.”

“Is that true?” she asked back, still flushing brightly under his attentions.

“Yes. And we can see how well that worked out.”

She laughed, ducking her head to hide her smile in the blankets. “I don’t mind how it worked out.”

“No?” Tyki asked, a teasing lit to his voice. “That’s good, because now you’ll have to deal with my overbearing and clingy personality.”

She snorted that time, shoulders shaking as she tried to hold back her laughter. “I can’t imagine.”

“Well,” Tyki began, “You have the rest of our lives to see it for yourself.”

That sounded perfect to Miranda.


End file.
